


Scraps

by voicesofreasons



Series: Art [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svendy Supernatural!AU: Vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to wait until October to post on Ao3 but my drafts get deleted today. So here's a little preview.

 


End file.
